whoufflefandomcom-20200215-history
Whoufflé
Whoufflé is a pairing between The Doctor and Clara Oswin Oswald.They first met in Asylum of the Daleks when she met Clara in a crashed spaceship, she was gonna escape but was able to get The Doctor back up and died.They met again in The Snowmen when Clara was young bairmaid and she died again when she fell from the cloud and The Doctor knew it was Clara again. Then The Doctor went to search for Clara again and found her on present as a nanny in The Bells Of Saint John.From that point The Doctor wanted to know how Clara has more lives and found out that Clara went into The Doctor's tomb and went into his timeline, when this happened the time winds broke her into a million pieces to save The Doctor but none were the real her (According to River Song). Moments Asylum of the Daleks : This episode (the first in Series 7) introduced a character by the name of Oswin (played by Jenna Coleman) , whom is only seen by the audience. Oswin speaks primarily to Rory and the Doctor through the intercom, exhibiting a flirtatious, clever, and quick personality which appears to be alluring to the Doctor, exhibited by the Doctor flirting back. Oswin guides the Doctor and his companions through the Dalek Asylum, and asks the Doctor to "show her the stars" after Oswin verbally leads Amy, Rory, and the Doctor to a teleport that will transport them out of the Dalek Asylum before Oswin implodes. (the Doctor's mission was to "cleanse" the asylum, and the only way to do that, it seems, is to implode the asylum). As the Doctor tries to get Oswin, he is nearly destroyed by Daleks in "Intensive Care," the Daleks who "survived him." Oswin hacks into the Dalek database and deletes all information about the Doctor, meaning the Daleks no longer hold pure hatred for the Doctor himself as they don't remember him. The Doctor finally finds Oswin, only to find out that she had been turned into a Dalek herself a year before, though the girl had no idea before this encounter with the Doctor. Oswin, unable to live with this fact, stays in the Asylum to burn with it, sacrificing her life to save the Doctor and his friends. But before the Doctor can leave, Oswin tells him, "Run you clever boy, and remember." : Although the Doctor and Oswin flirted quite a bit throughout the course of the episode, no real romance was revealed. The Snowmen : In this episode, the Doctor is haunted by the "deaths" of Amy and Rory, living a cold hearted and quiet life in stereotypical Victorian London. Clara Oswin Oswald (played by Jenna Coleman), is a barmaid who also serves as a governess under the name "Miss Montegue" (which may very well be a "Romeo and Juliet" connotation). Clara meets the Doctor after an interest in a snowman that seems to have popped up out of the ground by itself. This interest continues, not only in the mysterious Snowmen (that keep popping up), but in the Doctor himself, whom shows signs of interest in Clara as well. Clara follows the Doctor in secret, discovering his TARDIS up on a cloud. When the Doctor nearly catches her, Clara escapes down the spiral staircase she'd come up, still fascinated, despite a confrontation with a memory worm, supposed to have wiped her memory of the past hour's events. Clara's memory of the Doctor is kept. After Clara is intrigued by the mystery of the pond a former governess of the children she watches fell into, Clara calls on the Doctor through Madame Vastra, Strax, and Jenny Flint, describing the mystery with the one word "Pond." The coincidence of the word to the last name of the Doctor's former companions has the Doctor all in, and back to saving the world, which in this case from Dr. Simeon, who plans to use the "Ice Lady" (former governess) to carry out evil deeds. The Ice Lady comes to life with no good intentions, and the Doctor saves Clara and the children just in time. At one point Clara suggests that the Doctor "likes her," proving it by the way he blushes after she pulls him into a surprise snog. Running from the Ice Lady, the Doctor is impressed by Clara's wit, and the two start flirting. As the two reach the TARDIS, the Doctor is so impressed that he immediately offers Clara the TARDIS key, which is dropped by Clara as the Ice Lady drags her to her death off the cloud. The Doctor is mortified. Strax tries to save Clara, but the efforts prove useless. The Doctor saves the world for her anyway. At Clara's funeral, the Doctor realizes that Clara was so much like Oswin, believing they are somehow the same person. The Doctor this now off to solve Clara's mystery. The Bells Of Saint John : Having not solved the mystery of Clara Oswald, the Doctor takes refuge at a monastery to try to define Clara's meaning. There, the Doctor receives a phone call via the TARDIS (which isn't supposed to happen) from Clara, the real one this time. When asked how Clara got the number, she tells the Doctor "The woman in the shop wrote it down. Said it was the best helpline in the universe." The reason for a helpline is so Clara can get internet access on her computer at the house of Angie and Arty, the two children Clara is nanny to. The Doctor tracks Clara's location, and after disturbed by his presence, the Doctor changes into a completely new outfit. It is headcanon that the Doctor is trying to impress Clara with these new clothes, and take a step away from the Pond era. When the Doctor returns to Clara's doorstep, he finds the girl unconscious on the floor, hacked by a walking base station after Clara clicked on the wrong WiFi link. The Doctor hacks into the base station and Clara awakes, gasping for air. The Doctor kisses her forehead (check) and then proceeds to putting Clara in bed, going to the extremities of setting up a plate of Jammie Dodgers, a glass of water, and even a vase of flowers and a teddy bear. He then sits outside Clara's window, and when asked by the girl (having officially woken up) if he's guarding her, the Doctor says "yes." Clara joins the Doctor outside, and they realize people are being hacked and controlled through the WiFi. A plane heads toward them, the people on it having been hacked by the WiFi on the plane. The Doctor orders Clara into his TARDIS, to which she refers to as a "snog box." Arriving on the plane, the Doctor and Clara drive the plane together briefly to get it to safety, and wake up the passengers by shutting off the WiFi. Clara begins to realize how surreal this is getting, yet the Doctor takes her for breakfast, traveling to the next morning to slow the group behind the hacking from catching up to them. Clara and the Doctor ride to a café on a motorbike, and share a chocolate milkshake. There they continue to thwart Ms. Kizlet (the woman behind the hacks) and her plans. When Clara is downloaded again, the Doctor hacks the base station that downloaded her and uses it to "motivate" Ms. Kizlet to return all the lives she downloaded, including Clara. After succeeding, the Doctor leaves Clara with a stroke of her hair. Eventually, the Doctor returns to Angie and Arty's house, offering Clara the opportunity to travel with him. She tells him to come back the next day. As she leaves, the Doctor questions a leaf he found in a book of hers, to which she tells him, "That wasn't a leaf. That was page one." This leaves the Doctor even more intrigued by Clara's mystery, and apparently has sparked a crush on the girl. The Rings of Akhaten Hide Journey To The Center Of The Tardis The Crimson Horror Nightmare In Silver The Name Of The Doctor Category:Pairings